It's Called Safety First , Hun
by nia annie
Summary: Safety comes first . What comes second ? HitsuSaku Fanfic . first story so please be nice. Don't like , don't read . Reviews are optional .


A fine day in Soul Society it was . Toushiro decide to take a walk , mindful of his overprotective third seat looking for him . So he decided to speed up his walk just in case .Not that he didn't like her , GODS NO ! He really does , but her overprotective-ness can be quite annoying sometimes .

Wanna know who that third seat is ?

Of course, she has to be Haruno Sakura !

Being a top medical ninja and having been through a war that Konoha thankfully won has made her protective over people she considered young ...

-and unfortunately he was included .

Sighing in relief when he didn't see anything pink , he walked in a more relaxed manner . Unfortunately , he was too relaxed and didn't notice the pebble in his way . At the last possible moment , he managed to avoid it by swerving to the left . Just as he was going to continue his walk , a body glomped his own ."TAICHOOOOU !"

He groaned . This woman really needs to stop worrying ."Are you okay taichou ?! Any scratches ? Is there a bruise or something ?! Tell me ! TELL ME DAMNIT !" she yelled and began shaking him back and forth . Slightly dizzy , he grasped her hand and held her head as well ."Haruno . I'm fine . Sheesh , stop worrying like an old hag ." she growled at him ."OLD HAG ?! SERIOUSLY , TAICHOU , I'M ONLY LIKE , 16 AND A HALF !" She got off him and pulled him up as well . When he was standing , she got a feather duster out of thin air and brushed off the dust that was on his clothes . It actually tickled him a little .''Keke ..." he giggled a bit . Sakura caught his giggle and raised an eyebrow ."Taichou ? Are you okay ?"

He shook her off and flicked his wrist ."I'm fine ." and attempted to walk off , but was stopped once again by his third seat."Yes ?" he asked impatiently ."Be careful next time , Taichou ." She smiled , but there was an icy edge to her smile that gave him shivers ."O-okay ." with that , she giggled and bounced away as if nothing had ever happened .

Toushiro sighed and slumped down to the ground ."I swear that all my seated officers are nuts ."

A booming voice was heard from somewhere .

"I HEARD THAT , TAICHOU !"

XxHITSUSAKUxX

"Hitsugaya-taichou ! Hollows in the 6th district of Rukongai !" a random seated officer yelled before scurrying away ."I'm on it ." He said and shunpo'ed away to where he felt the spike in spiritual pressure . As he expected , about 12 B-class Hollows . He gripped Hyourinmaru's hilt , preparing to unsheath it ."Souten ni z-" "TAICHOU !"

Toushiro groaned . How did this crazy nutjob of a woman find him ?"You forgot to wear your gloves !" Sakura berated ."Haruno , I'm fine . I'm holding the hilt , not the blade ." he sighed . The Hollows looked up , curious as to why he stopped .

Sakura gave a death glare that would make even the Head Captain piss his pants in fear . It was so horrifying that it matched up to Nanao Ise's death stares . Gulping , he slowly accepted the gloves she offered him , reminding himself to avoid her death glare . Once he put them on , the third seat's mood changed into a happy one . She patted his head ."Good little taichou ! When you come back from slaying hollows , I'll make sure to prepare you some chocolate chip cookies okay ?" and then she bounced away .

"Wait ! Aren't you going to help me with them ?" Toushiro yelled .Sakura giggled ."Nah , you're a captain so you can take them **right ?**" at the last word she gave him a chilling stare accompanied by a sweet smile that ironically made her stare all the more threatening . The white haired captain nodded furiously . Sakura giggled and shunpo'ed away .

Exhaling slowly , Toushiro finally grasped Hyourinmaru's hilt .

"Souten ni zase , Hyourinmaru !"

XxHITSUSAKUxX

He was now in his office , silently doing his paperwork . Rangiku was on a mission to the Human World so his office was empty . Leaning back in his chair , he sighed soundlessly and massaged his temples . Once half of the paperwork was done , he placed his pen aside and made a grab for his still steaming tea . However , since he was too short , he couldn't reach it .

Toushiro twitched violently . He reached , and reached , and reached , until practically his whole upper body was flattened against the large mahogany desk . Just a few more inches ...

"TAICHOU !"

Gah , not again !

Sakura stormed over to his side and pushed his body back into the chair . She took the tea Toushiro longingly looked at before placing it on a bookshelf . Slowly , she turned her head to him , making him scoot back into his chair and sweat bullets .

"I thought I told you to take care of yourself , taichou . THAT F*CKING TEA IS HOT !"

He took in a deep breath and steeled his resolve . he stared back into the Third seat's stormy eyes ."I told you not to worry , Haruno ."

"Of course you did , but I still do !" Sakura cried , face flushing slightly red . He glared ."Why ?'' She stared back at him dumbly ."Huh ?"

"Why do you care so much ?" he asked again .Sakura was silent . For once , she didn't have a smartass comment to throw back at her captain . For once , she was submissive , not sassy . Feeling slightly braver against the oddly timid girl , he slammed his hands on the table , causing it to shake and scatter some papers ."Why do you care so much ? It's not like I would just shrivel up and die !" he shouted . eyebrows furrowing . Sakura's head bowed lower . In a quiet and saddened voice she spoke ,"That't the thing , taichou . Every time I lower my guard , someone precious to me dies . The last time I let that happen , I myself died ." She took a deep breath and looked up at him with teary eyes .

"I'm sorry for caring , taichou ."

With that , she turned around and left his office with shaking shoulders , a clear sign that she was crying .

Toushiro's eyes widened .'What did I do ...?'

'You blew it , kid .' Hyourinmaru drawled .'And dang , I was so close to getting Akua-chan !'

Toushiro kept silent , guilt clawing at his heart .'Yeeaah , she just wanted to show you she cares , but look at where your iciness and impatience got you !' Hyourinmaru berated , not realizing how much of a hypocrite he sounded like .

Toushiro didn't respond .

XxHITSUSAKUxX

For the next few days , Sakura avoided her captain at all costs . Rangiku notices this and wondered why .'Lover's spat maybe?' she joked , but realized that was not the case since they were not dating ... yet . She had been tempted to ask her best friend , but didn't want to risk upsetting her even more than she already was . So instead , she asked her taichou .

"Taichou~" she sang as she waltzed into the office where her little Captain was doing paperwork ."What is it , Matsumoto ." he asked flatly , not pausing once in his work . She decided to get straight to the point since the suspense was killing her and she didn't want to waist time ."Taichou . did you and Sakura-chan get into a fight ?" she asked seriously . Any matter concerning Taichou or Sakura-chan was a matter that is serious and not to be taken lightly .

Toushiro looked up with a startled expression , before it turned cold ."None of your business , so butt out ." he said , glaring ."But taichou !" she whined .

"Go home , Matsumoto ." there was a hint of sadness in his voice , and Rangiku didn't like it . So she figured out a plan for them to make up . An imaginary light bulb lit over her head as she got the perfect plan . She grinned evilly and sneaked behind her unsuspecting captain and then pounced , making sure to suffocate him with her assets ."Grgeeeeed offvhhh hmmm mheee !" he yelled , struggling against her iron grip . She didn't relinquish her hold and kept him there .'Just a bit more ...' when he stopped struggling , she let him go and he dropped to the ground , knocked out . Cackling evilly , Rangiku dragged him to his room, making sure to lock him in and keeping the key between her breasts so that no one would dare to take it .'Now all I need is Sakura-chan ...' she though deviously , a smirk etched on her beautiful face .

XxHITSUSAKUxX

Sakura didn't know why Rangiku suddenly appeared in front of her and tied her up with Hainawa , dragging her somewhere she knew she wouldn't dare to go . When she saw that they were going to the barracks , she relaxed .'At least she didn't drag me to a strip club or something .'

They passed several doors and stopped in front of one labelled 'captain' . Her eyes widened as Rangiku dug around in her bosom and pulled out a key . She unlocked the door and shoved her inside ."Be sure to make up with Taichou, Saku-chan ! And keep it rated T , okay ?" she giggled , winking at her now blushing friend . She turned and locked the door behind her , her roaring laughs being heard from inside the room .

Feeling nervous as hell , Sakura quickly cancelled the binding with a low level kido spell and cautiously approached the couch where a tanned hand was draped over . When she reached there she almost squealed . Toushiro was sleeping peacefully , his light snores breaking the silence in the room Sakura giggled .'Aw , taichou's so cute while he's sleepi- wait what ?' She stopped her thoughts , a blush taking over her face .

Right that moment , the object of her thoughts woke up."Ungh ..." he groaned softly , rubbing his eyes like an adorable child . When he noticed Sakura in front of him , he straightened up ."Haruno ." he stated ."Taichou ." She said back . Then there was an awkward silence .

Cricket

...

Cricket

...

Cricket

...

Toushiro broke the awful silence ."Look , Haruno . I'm sorry , I didn't-" Sakura cut him off ."It's alright , taichou . I know you're a big boy now ." she joked . He twitched slightly ."But still-"

"It's okay , taichou ! It was my fault for too protective ."She admitted , scratching the back of her head sheepishly ."Though you have to agree , safety does come first , Taichou . and call me Sakura."

Toushiro looked at her oddly , before trying out her name ."Sakura." The aforementioned girl beamed ."Good !"

"So Haruno-" "Sa-ku-ra . Call me Sakura ." she interrupted once again .Smirking , Toushiro licked his lips ."okay , Sa-ku-ra."

Abruptly , he leaned forward , taking her by surprise as his lips met hers in a delicate kiss ."Mmph !" she yelped , but was muffled . And to her extreme frustration -and embarrassment- , he didn't stop .

She was just about to cave in until Rangiku walked in ."Hey Saku-chan , Taich- OHH , I SEE ! YOU'RE FINALLY MAKING UP ! Well , hehe, don't mind me ! Have fun , lovebirds !" she chirped , a delighted smile on her face as she made her way out . Sakura tried to stop her, as she knew rumors would spread , but Toushiro was kinda... reluctant to let go of her . He didn't seem to notice Rangiku walk in. With wide eyes , a panicked expression and muffled death threats Sakura tried to stop the lietenant , but she had already left .

So Sakura just gave up and decided to just enjoy the moment .'Well ,' her Zanpakuto Akua Hikari Ryoujin smiled , hiding a snicker behind her delicate hand .'Better be safe than sorry , right Sakura-chan ?' and she disappeared , probably going to see a certain someone's Zanpakuto spirit .

XxHITSUSAKUxX

~OWARI~


End file.
